The Bodyguard
by kahochanlenkunlovers
Summary: What if you are a princess? And what if you have a hunky bodyguard? This is the story of Shido Noda and her supehero, Mr. Bodyguard. Sorry i suck at summaries.... SAD TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER. I'm on a new hobby: MAKING COMICS...Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**---Chapter I---**

Beautiful Savior

_It would be boring if I started narrating with "Once upon a time…", so instead, I'm not gonna say anything…_

_This story happened in the kingdom of Corda, a peaceful kingdom where people are far from medieval. It's a modern city, with tall buildings, malls, bars, restos, etc…. We all know what a city looks like, DON'T WE?_

_In the middle of the city, there's a palace where the royal family lives. And believe me, it is HUGE. Every time I imagine a place like this, I start to drool. But who cares about my reaction?_

_(Reader: Yeah! WHO CARES?!?)_

_Alrighty then… in every kingdom, there's a princess. A princess who is beautiful, kind, gentle, and all the cheesy words used to describe her. But the princess of Corda? Well, she is a bit different._

"Princess!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" yelled out a maid who's chasing after her. But then, she knew it was no use running after her, since the princess is riding her Mitsubishi motorcycle.

And so the princess ran away from her dress fitting again. And indeed, she was really happy.

(Princess narrates)

Hi. I'm Shido Noda, the princess of this wonderful kingdom of Corda.

I'm seventeen years old, and in about a week, I'll turn eighteen, when I will be old enough to become "Queen".

To be honest, I'm not like the fairytale princess you've read about when you were five. I'm a rebel. Yep, a rocker chick who loves the nightlife. I love to party, to be out with my friends, hanging out at the mall, and most of all: BEING FAMOUS.

Oh yes… this is the royal life!

(Back to story)

Shido drove her way out the palace grounds. But after a few couple of blocks, her father, the king, caught up with her in his limo.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked her father, looking out from the car window.

"Away!" Shido yelled as she started the motorcycle. But in a split second, an army of palace guards surrounded her.

"Whathe? DAD!!!" she cursed.

And so the king was pleased. He then went inside the palace… along with his daughter.

(King narrates)

I'm Hiroto Noda, the respected king of Corda.

I have a daughter, no -- a SPOILED BRAT. My eldest, the soon to be queen of Corda, is a real pain in the behind. Sometimes, I wonder if I should make her the queen of this peaceful kingdom. I tremble at the fact that one day, she is queen, and in just a minute of her term, the whole kingdom is burning down. But enough about Shido…

I have an excellent son also, Keiichi.

He is a very smart boy. He's only sixteen, but he handles businesses without breaking a sweat. He is serious in his studies and he has an intelligent girl as his fiancé. He is much better than his sister. He should take over the throne!

But there are two problems. One, he isn't old enough, and two… he sleeps a lot. Yes, he is Sir Sleepsalot.

And if people say that being king is easy…

…they are DEAD WRONG.

(Back to story)

Hiroto was pacing back and forth in front of his throne. "Shido…" he sighed. " Can you explain why you tried to run away… for the fifth time this week?"

Shido gave a piece of her mind. "All of these being-a-queen nonsense sucks!!!" she shouted. "I mean, why the heck do I have to do these things to become queen?" she referred to the classes she have to attend. "Seriously, memorizing royal decrees word for word?!?"

"But it's crucial for you to learn all those things, to prepare you for ruling the kingdom…" explained her father calmly.

She snapped. "Ya know what? I'd rather be a filthy pheasant begging in the streets than become a queen with no freedom to do the things I wanna do!!!"

Shido then walked out, steaming hot with anger. And her father king, he couldn't do nothing but sigh.

Keiichi then entered. "…Father… was that… sister…?" he said in his usual, tired voice.

"No, it was Queen Elizabeth – of course it was your sister!" Hiroto said, poking fun.

But Keiichi was not getting it. "…You mean… Queen Elizabeth is MY sister…?"

"Oh, forget it!" Hiroto dropped a sweat.

_This royal family is a weird family indeed. But enough of the family time, you're expecting to find love and romance, right? Well then, wait for the next chapters!_

_Now, where was I… oh yes, ahem…In the other side of a city, there is this young man looking for a summer job. I don't know why he was looking for it, but well… I guess he's bored at home._

_Anyways, this tall, handsome stranger is no other than…_

(… narrates)

I'm Aoi Kaji, eighteen years old and a student in a boarding school.

I'm looking for a summer job 'coz I've got nothing to do. _(Told you so!)_

Also, I think that a summer job would be a great way to help my parents (not that we're dirt poor).

I'm not poor at all! We have this big house outside this kingdom, and both of my parents are political hot-shots. So you can see that I'm really lucky indeed!

Oh yeah… about the summer job…

The reason that I wanted a summer job is to experience what it's like to be serving the public. That thought makes me really… uh… scratch that.

If I could get a big-time job, then that would be a dream come true.

(Back to story)

_Aoi was walking down the street when he noticed a girl about to be hit by a truck. That girl must be stupid; the sign says "Don't walk". But let's not judge her. Maybe she was thinking of something…_

Girl: Uh, hellooo?! I'm about to get hit by a truck!!!

_Sorry about that… Just before the truck had mowed the girl, Aoi dived in and took the girl in the nick of time. And the day was saved thanks to Aoi Kaji!!!_

_(Power puff girls' theme) tan-tan-tananananan!!! _

_Uh…_

(Back to story)

Both of them stumbled as they landed. Round and round they went until they stopped, and the girl was safe and sound atop Aoi's body.

"Are you alright?" Aoi asked the girl who's in shock.

Her face was so close to his. She stared at his eyes first, then to every detail of his handsome face. His lips, his nose, everything was well sculpted. Then she felt his body to hers. It was sexy yet strong enough to support hers, like it's designed to catch her every time she falls; to protect her every time she's in danger, to embrace until she's weak.

"…" the girl replied. She could say nothing to this, this… prince charming… superman… this, guy who came and saved her life.

For a moment, both of them looked into each other's eyes…

Aoi felt the intensity of her gaze. Her face was beautiful, her skin was soft and smooth, her eyes burning up like golden fire, and her lips as red as the reddest rose in a flower garden. He loved the feeling he was getting as he looked at and felt this fragile piece of art.

People surrounded the two of them, amazed by the act of heroism Aoi just did. The others, they're just relieved.

Then the girl was able to speak again. "T-Thank you… you just… saved my life…" she thanked, looking into his sea green eyes. Little did the girl know that her wig is slipping down, making her real hair noticeable.

And without further ado, the wig fell, uncovering the long, light pink hair that everyone in the kingdom is familiar with.

Aoi could not believe his eyes.

"It's the PRINCESS!!!" a woman called out.

People then started to crowd her. Seeing this, she then said her final thanks to Aoi and ran faster than a gallopin' gertie.

Meanwhile, Aoi was dumbstruck. I guess he was shocked because of what happened.

"I just saved the princess…?"

(At the palace)

Another lecture from the king…

"What the heck were you thinking?!?" Hiroto asked, flabbergasted. Shido just crossed her arms, sitting in one of the sofas in her father's library silently… "ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I was trying to sneak out again…" she mumbled.

Her father sighed. "What did you say?"

"I said I tried to sneak out again!!!" she angrily said. "What's the big deal!?"

"Oh my god, Shido! You almost died because you were trying to sneak out?!? I –"

"Dad, didn't I tell you that I hate everything you want me to do!?"

"And because of that shallow reason, you were almost killed!?"

"Just shut up, okay!?"

"I won't stop scolding you! Geez… you're already seventeen yet I have to scold you?!?"

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!"

"No, YOU SHUT UP!!!"

"Both of you SHUT UP…" Keiichi grunted.

0.o

_Weird… Keiichi…_

For ten seconds, both of them were quiet until Hiroto spoke again.

"Uh, sorry Keiichi for disturbing your reading session… hehe…" he scratched the back of his neck.

Shido exited the library. "I'm going back to my tutor…"

Yet again, the king let out a huge sigh…

_Later that night…_

Princess Shido was standing on a balcony, looking out into the night sky. She was thinking about that boy who saved her from certain death, how strong his embrace was, and how beautiful were his eyes… You could say that she's in love…

"It's too bad that I don't know his name…" she sighed, and continued staring at the star-filled sky, wishing and hoping that she would meet the stranger who rescued her again.

(Outside the kingdom)

"We interrupt this program for a special bulletin…" the television inside the Kaji residence announced.

Aoi's parents watched the news.

"The princess of Corda was almost killed by a street accident…" the TV showed the video of the princess walking down the street.

"…A truck was about to hit her until a young man rescued her…" it showed Aoi diving in to save the princess.

"…It was a totally brave thing to do…" the witness said. It showed the princess on top of Aoi after the rescue.

Both of Aoi's parents dropped their jaw. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Aoi's mother quickly dialed her son's number on her cell phone.

(Aoi's boarding school, in his room)

"Hello… mom?" asked Aoi.

On the other line, his mom was crying.

"Mom?" he asked worriedly.

"We're so proud of you, Aoi…" his mother said, likely crying tears of joy.

Aoi was confused. "Huh?"

"You rescued the princess…" his mother said. "That was a brave thing to do…"

"Y-you mean you know!?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep!" his dad said proudly. "You're a hero, son!"

Aoi felt a little embarrassed while talking to his parents about the rescue. Still, the praise made him confident. Maybe he thought that he should rescue more girls to be adored… scratch that thought…

(After talking on the phone)

"I'm sure glad that's over…" Aoi said, lying down his bed.

(Aoi's thoughts)

_I still haven't found a job yet. Maybe I wasn't born to work._

_Don't think like that! You just didn't find the perfect job!_

_Okay… I guess today was a pretty interesting day…_

_The princess sure is beautiful…_

_Her breast was very soft…_

(SCREETCH)

"What am I thinking!?" he got up his bed, desperately waving the thought away. "Darn it!"

_Okay… I'm like controlling my laughter because I'm trying to concentrate… oh what the heck._

_(Narrator LOL)_

_Ahahaha!!! NYAHAHAHA!!!_

_Excuse me… pfft!_

_Aoi continued waving while the princess just looked up the night sky. It was like they liked each other in an instant. I can tell coz, I'm the narrator…_

_And so as the budding romance starts, we will tune in as it blooms in the next chapters!!!_

"Hey wait!!! You forgot about us!!!"

_Excuse me? I'm about to end this chapter…_

"I know but tell something about us!!!"

_Hmph! What a bossy character…_

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT I'LL…"

_Okay! Okay!!! Sheez…_

_But, just like a beautiful flower about to bloom…_

_There's a weed to come and kill it…_

_Find out soon…_

_**Sorry about that… my narrator is a little over-dramatic.**_

_**I'll try my best to finish chapter two right away since I'm busy at the moment.**_

_**Don't worry tsukixhino fans, they're gonna be in chapter two…**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic… domo arigato!**_

_**Please review in English, Tagalog, or Taglish.**_

_**^-^!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**---Chapter II---**

I Don't Love You

_Four days have passed since the rescue happened, and yet, Aoi couldn't find a job._

"This sucks…" he whined. I'm never gonna prove my point…"

_Poor Aoi… You're really not meant to work… tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_Meanwhile, Shido's cousins had just arrived at the palace…_

"Kaho!! Kazuki!!" Shido said, surprised.

"Hey,Shi!!" Kahoko said as she embraced her cousin.

(Shido narrates)

These are my cousins, Kahoko and Kazuki Hino. They are the princess and prince of Melodia.

Compared to me, they don't have any problems since their big sister Kaori is ruling their kingdom.

They're in luck…

(Kazuki talks as Shido narrates)

Kazuki is Kaho's older brother. He's already nineteen.

He always has a smile on his face. That's a good thing for him.

But sometimes, I can't stand his enthusiasm…

He pisses me…

(Kazuki says something that offends Kahoko so Kahoko snaps at him)

(Shido narrates)

Kaho is the baby. I kinda envy her coz' she gets what she wants.

But Kaho's not like me – oh no – she's the fairytale type of princess, like Snow White.

Eeew… I hate saying that…

Anyway, she's pretty oblivious -- numb, I would say. She doesn't know that a lot of hot and rich guys are courting her…

She's stupid. VERY STUPID.

(Back to story)

"So Shi, we'll be staying here 'till your birthday is over." Kahoko said. "You know how much we like to stay here for the preparations, right?"

"Yeah…" Shido faked a smile. _So you could take embarrassing pictures of me…_ she thought, mortified.

_(Flashback)_

_The photo of Shido tripping on her dress at her seventeenth birthday._

_The photo of Shido throwing up after riding the roller coaster at her sixteenth birthday._

_The photo of Shido with her bra exposed after her blouse snaps a button at her fifteenth birthday._

_The photo of Shido falling into a pile of—_

"That's enough embarrassing picture flashback!"

(Back to story)

"Seriously… you couldn't get over the roller coaster incident" Kahoko teased.

"I love that photo of Shido's bra…" smiled Kazuki.

"You guys are weird…" Shido said behind their backs.

(Shido narrates)

Obviously, weirdness runs in the family. But even though, they are great cousins, and friends.

(Back to story)

Kahoko noticed his uncle and two boys walking together.

"Hey, isn't that your fiancé?" Kahoko pointed out to her cousin. "And his brother?"

Shido turned around to see that his father was walking with the two princes of Kin. And one of them is her fiancé candidate.

"Here we go again…" she frowned.

(Shido narrates)

It sucks being royalty… I'm required to have a fiancé candidate.

My dad seems to be in favor for Ryoutaro Tachibana, the prince of Kin.

He likes me A LOT. And he's head over heels in love with me.

Me, I'm just… well… thankful that he loves me. *shrugs*

Ryoutaro is sweet and all… and I've known him since I was, like, ever since I was born. But he'll always remain as a friend.

I just don't have any special feelings for the guy.

(Back to story)

Ryoutaro caught sight of Shido, and automatically, he rushed up to her.

"Shido!" Ryoutaro greeted. "It's been quite a while."

"It's nice to see you too, Ryo." The princess faked a smile.

"I've been thinking of you…" he said, sparks flying as he smiled at her. Shido blushed a bit, embarrassed.

Her two cousins were watching.

"Isn't this quite…" Kazuki sneered, searching for words to describe the incident.

"Cheesy?" Kahoko helped her brother.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

Hiroto then approached them together with Ryoutaro's brother. "Nice to see you all." He greeted.

"Good afternoon, uncle!" greeted Kahoko. She glanced at the boy beside her uncle, and her cheeks turned to a light shade of red.

(Kahoko narrates)

His name is Len Tachibana, Ryoutaro's fraternal twin brother and the prince of Kin.

Um… he's really good-looking, and talented. And he, well, he….

He's actually my crush…*blushes*

He's a bit cold, but I think he's starting to warm up towards me…*blushes even more*

I'd like to talk to him, when I finally found the confidence I need…

And if possible… confess to him.

_Go Kahoko~!_

(Back to story)

Len felt Kahoko's gaze, and turned to look at her. She expected him to give her a stern look, which he did, of course. And this made Kahoko's heart beat faster.

"Why are you staring at me?" Len asked, somewhat pissed.

"O-oh…" she gasped. "Sorry… Len…" she bowed her head in embarrassment.

[David Archuleta's "Crush" is playing in the background]

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be? Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or fallin' in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Coz' I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away…_

(Len narrates)

It's stupid… Kahoko looks at me and I talk to her rudely.

I mean, it's a rude thing to do: stare at me like that. It feels uncomfortable.

It's not my fault… She's the one stalking me, so why should I brag about it?

It's completely idiotic…*scowls*

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized; so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be? Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or fallin' in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Coz' I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away…_

Why the hell is "Crush" playing in the background!?

_Oops… sorry. I thought that it would help set the mood…_

Just what the heck are you talking about!?

_Let's just move on with the story, OKAY?!?_

(Back to story)

It's awkward, Shido thought, because Ryoutaro suddenly asked her out. He never asked her out before… so why is he asking her out right now?

"Please…?" he sincerely asked.

(Shido's thoughts)

_I've never been asked out before… so why is he doing this now? Does he think that I'm serious about him?_

_No! It's not like that! He just wants to hang-out like we usually do! Why the f*** am I blushing?!? *shakes her head*_

_Crap!!! I don't know what to do!!! If I say yes, he will ask me to be his girlfriend, but if I say no, I might end up hurting him big time!!!_

_Okay… just relax… think of your happy place… *smiles like crazy*_

_Oh no, my happy place is burning down!!!_

_What the hell do I do?!?!?_

S***!!!

(Back to story)

Shido continued shaking her head vigorously while Ryoutaro waited for her answer.

"Shido, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure! Sure!" she nodded fast like a bobble head. "I'll go out with you Ryo!!!"

"Really?"

"Of course dum-dum, ah I mean Ryoutaro!!"

_Idiot!! Why'd you just do that?!?_

I DON'T KNOW!!!

"So do you wanna watch a movie? And dinner perhaps?" Ryoutaro offered.

"A movie sounds great!!!" she said excitedly. _Man, what a plastic…_

_Meanwhile…_

_Aoi was walking downtown to the bookstore because he wants to buy a new notebook. Hey, my notebook pages aren't enough to store algebra notes…_

_So, while walking, he has this weird feeling of being followed around by freaky ninjas just like in Naruto. But he's not being followed by ninjas, assassins or even Aoi fan girls; he's being followed by the special espionage team from the palace._

"Whoever are you guys, I know you're following me so cut the creepy spy stuff…" he sighed.

A group of men in black showed up in front of him. "How did you know we were following you?" their leader said with a cracked-up James Bond accent.

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all, it's because all twenty of you are following me together." He explained. "Why didn't you just split up?"

"Clever…" the leader said, scratching his chin.

"Dude… you're kinda embarrassing me in public…" Aoi said. "Just tell me what you want so I can get outa here…"

"You must come with us to the palace. The king wants to see you."

"Whaaat?"

"You might be smart but you're deaf…"

"Seriously… What?"

A couple of guys suddenly dragged him inside a black van. "You ask too many questions, kid. Shut up and prepare yourself to meet the king." The leader instructed.

"No wait I—"Aoi struggled to escape. _ These guys may be brainless, but they're buff…_

_The buff guys then transported Aoi to the palace with a blindfold on. Weird right?_

_It kinda feels like a TV show déjà vu…_

_Well, at the movie theater, something weirder than déjà vu is showing…_

(Movie audio)

"It's the apocalypse! THE END OF DAYS!! The judgment day!! THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

_Shido and Ryoutaro are watching the movie "2012"…_

Shido gaped in horror. "What the f*** is this Ryo?!?" she choked.

"It's just a movie, Shi… jeez…" Ryoutaro shrugged.

Shido continued watching the so-called movie. But to her, it's a film filled with tsunamis, earthquakes, erupting volcanoes, hurricanes, ancient prophecies, cannibalism, Nostradamus, explosions, death, destruction, etc… _I gotta admit… this movie is cool, but overly weird…_

"…"

"…"

"HOLY S***!!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MOTHER F*****!!!"

[Cue: Bohemian Rhapsody]

_Let's head off to the palace and let the both of them enjoy this movie._

Aoi was unaware that he was inside the throne room of the palace. He looked around the place – big – and walked around, until he heard a loud voice booming everywhere inside the room.

"Aoi Kaji…" said the voice.

Surprised, he looked around the room to find anyone talking to him. Strange though, he was the only one inside.

The voice then spoke again.

"Aoi, go to the door to your right."

Aoi decided to talk. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You must go to the door first." The deep voice answered.

So Aoi walked to the door, and automatically it opened before him. He must've thought: Is this some kind of reality TV show?

"Can I go in?" he asked.

"Yes."

He then went inside the room and sat on one of the sofas. Funny thing, there's a microphone in his side. Weird…

AK: So… are you going to tell me who you are?

BB: You mean you don't recognize my voice?

AK: Huh?

BB: You see my house on TV…

AK: BIG BROTHER?!?

BB: Yes. I'm Big Brother Corda. Welcome to the confession room.

AK: Whathe? Confession room!?

Is this some kind of sick joke or are you for real?

BB: Yes. You are in the confession room but you're still inside the palace.

AK: A confession room inside the palace, huh? Cool…

BB: By the way, someone wants to talk to you.

AK: …

BB: He will be in the confession room shortly.

After a minute, Hiroto Noda, the king, entered the confession room.

BB: Welcome, your highness.

HN: Please, call me Hiroto.

BB: OK then Hiroto, you may now talk to Aoi.

AK: Talk to me about what, Big Brother?

BB: About the rescue.

AK: Ah… OK.

HN: Aoi Kaji, I give you my most sincere gratitude for saving my daughter's life.

AK: You're welcome, your highness. I just did what's right.

HN: You're a boy with a good heart, I see.

AK: Well… I don't know about that…

HN: You are very modest too. I like that.

AK: Thanks. Ah, your excellence.

HN: Anyway, I heard that you are looking for a summer job.

AK: Yes your majesty.

HN: Why? You have a very good life!

AK: I know, you're Excellency but I want to help out a bit and well…

I want to experience working for the benefit of others. I want to feel what it's like to serve.

HN: Awww… *tears*

How about working here at the palace?

AK: SERIOUSLY?!? That would be awesome!

HN: So you'll accept my offer?

AK: Yes your highness! You are so kind! Thank you very much!!!

What job do I get?

HN: I want you to be my daughter's personal bodyguard.

AK: A bodyguard? I'm not sure about that.

HN: Oh, but I am sure that you will be the PERFECT bodyguard for my daughter! Aren't you the one who rescued her from certain death!?

AK: … *clears throat*

HN: Please, Aoi.

AK: I'll gladly guard your daughter.

When do I start working?

HN: After your training.

AK: Training?

HN: You want to be a bodyguard? You have to train.

AK: …

OK.

HN: And after your training, you will start your job.

BB: Hiroto, you may leave the confession room.

HN: Yeah. See you, kid.

Hiroto left the confession room, leaving Aoi with Big Brother again.

BB: Do you have any questions regarding your job, Aoi?

AK: No. I'm good.

BB: Then you must now go back to your school and pack your things because you will be staying in my house during your training.

AK: Really?!? Me?!? ALONE in your house?!?

BB: Yes. Go. You only have one hour to retrieve your things. After that, you must go straight to my house.

AK: Am I gonna be on TV?

BB: No. Only the king will observe you.

AK: I see.

BB: Now go.

AK: Wait a minute… are the guys in black coming with me?

BB: Of course, to accompany you to my house. Any more questions?

AK: None. I'll go now.

BB: Are you sure you don't have any questions?

AK: Yes.

BB: Sure?

AK: *Annoyed* Like I said, YES.

BB: OK.

(A minute of silence)

AK: Can I go now?

BB: Yes you can.

AK: No more questions?

BB: Yes.

AK: You sure?

BB: I'm sure.

AK: Really?

BB: Don't waste time in here, GO!!!

_And after wasting three more minutes inside the confession room, Aoi left the palace with the guys in black and went to his school to pack his things. After that, he went to the Big Brother house, consuming about 46 minutes and 28 seconds in the clock._

_Meanwhile, outside the palace…_

"Everything's got to be perfect…" said a man with a subtle voice.

"We must do anything to complete that mission. Five hundred billion yen is at stake." A woman replied.

"Right. And all we have to do…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is to kill the princess…"

_Suddenly, the trio of notorious killers broke out with their devilish laughter. And the princess of Corda… is in grave danger._

_Oooh… creepy… but let's check on Shido and Ryou and see what their doing._

Ryoutaro looked at Shido, smiling. "So, did you enjoy the movie?"

Shido glowered and crossed her arms. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" she twitched her right eye.

"OK, I get it… the movie's too much for you, huh?"

"*long sigh* let's not talk about it. But anyway, thanks for treating me to a movie."

"Anytime Shido…"

They then went inside Ryoutaro's car which is a green Ferrari. Paparazzis and interviewers surrounded the car, curious about the fact that the prince of Kin and princess of Corda are together.

In between stolen shots, Ryoutaro smiled and answered all their questions.

"What are you two doing together?" asked a guy from TMZ.

"We watched a movie. No big deal." Ryo answered.

"Are you guys like, on a date?"

"I don't know. I just asked her out…" he shrugged.

The camera then focused on Shido. "He asked you out? Seriously!?" the TMZ guy widened his eyes.

The princess replied, irritated by both the lights and the TMZ guy. "He asked me out. To HANG – OUT."

The TMZ guy and all the other paparazzis stared in disbelief. If you're a Filipino, say _Ooows…?_

"If you don't mind, we'll be leaving…" Shido glared at Ryoutaro who's posing for the cameras. "RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah… Later, guys…" he said, humiliated.

They left the theater, and the pestering gossipers.

While driving down the road, Shido and Ryoutaro argued about what happened earlier. None of them seems to be winning.

"Cut the crap, Ryoutaro. You know everything you do is just flipping me off." Shido said strictly.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled nervously.

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'?" she was skeptical.

"Look, I'm TRYING to drive here so would you just QUIT IT!?" he lost it.

"I won't! Not until you tell me why you act like that in front of those paparazzi people!"

Ryoutaro stopped the car near a corner. "What!? Was it something I said? What did I do now, huh!?" he asked heatedly. Shido looked away from him.

"Why do you have to be someone else in front of me?" she toned down a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since we were young, you used to be so open. But now, why do you have to be so afraid of me? Just because you can't say that you dig me or you love me? Spit it out!"

"Okay then, I LOVE YOU!!!" Ryoutaro exclaimed. After realizing what he had done, he then blushed deeply.

For a long moment, the two were quiet until Shido broke the silence with a sigh.

"Why do you have to be so darn afraid?" she said, upset. "You only have to say THREE WORDS."

"You think that it's so easy?" he said embarrassed and still blushing. "I know that you don't even like me. I know I'd be rejected. That's why I'm so afraid."

"What are you talking about? You're a nice guy and I like you a lot, but not enough for me to love you."

Ryoutaro looked at her for a long moment, and then realized that she doesn't have the sparkle in her eyes to feel the same way as he feels for her. He smiled and closed his eyes, like he usually do when he's down.

"So this is what it feels like to be rejected…" he said as he sighed.

"I didn't reject you, Ryo. I just…" she couldn't say anymore. She might hurt him deeper.

"You don't have to say anything." He smiled at her, practically holding back his sadness. "I get it."

"I'm sorry, Ryo…"

"You don't have to be sorry…"

Ryoutaro started his car again and drove away from that dark corner in the street. The surroundings grew brighter, but his view was dim. The sadness he felt was so strong and he just can't accept the fact that he's rejected by the girl he so desired to be his girlfriend.

He turned on the radio, and it played a very heartbreaking song.

_Here I am_

_Alone and I don't understand_

_Exactly how it all began_

_A dream just walked away_

_I'm holding on_

_When all by the passion's gone_

He continued driving, trying not to look at her; trying to imagine that she's not there. But, how can he? She's there, her presence so near, her distance just a few breaths away. It's clearly impossible that he can't get her off of his mind. Especially now…

_And from the start_

_Maybe I was trying too hard_

_It's crazy 'cause it's breaking my heart_

_Things can fall apart but I know_

_That I don't want you to go…_

She looked outside the car window, confused about what's going on. Ryoutaro hasn't spoken a word to her, and she wondered why. But then, when he saw his face, heartbreak was written all over it. She could see the sadness in his eyes and the lost in his gaze. She started to ask herself: Had I really hurt him? Well, the answer was clear. Yes.

_Oh, it's just too much_

_Takin' all the whole world all by myself_

_There's not enough_

_Unless I start trusting somebody else, somebody else_

_And love again…_

After what seemed like a long time, the car reached the palace gates. He stooped the car and prepared himself to say goodbye to her, but it's impossible. He couldn't say a word, and instead he let out a miserable sigh. He hunched down, holding the steering wheel for support.

"Ryoutaro…" she said with symphaty. But Ryoutaro kept on looking down.

She was worried. She'd never seen him so sad and miserable before. She looked at him for a second time, and still, he was deeply hurt. All she could think was the words "I'm sorry Ryo". She wanted to say them out loud but she knew that it would only deepen his wound.

She got out of his car, looking at him so gently, and tried to curve her lips to flash him a smile.

"See you later, Ryo…" she grinned weakly.

Ryoutaro looked at her and laughed. "You know," he said in between fake chuckles. "You should've said goodbye…"

_And right before she realized what he meant by his words, he drove away from her as fast as he could, just to get away from her. He left her, and she left him with a crushed spirit and a broken heart._

_He drove by the country, going back to his own kingdom. He thought that if he was to stay one more minute in Corda, he'll go crazy weeping about his first heartbreak. But the song kept on playing, and he couldn't help but feel the sorrow and regret._

_And from the start_

_Maybe we were trying too hard_

_It's crazy 'cause it's breaking our hearts_

_Things can fall apart but I know_

_That I don't want you to go…_

_Say that you won't go..._

_9:47 PM, inside the Big Brother House…_

_Aoi was already inside the house, making supper. While he was cooking chicken curry, the TV in the living room suddenly went on and showed a home video of Shido, the princess of Corda._

(TV Audio)

Shido: Do we really have to do this, huh Kaho?

Kahoko: C'mon Shi! It's for my project!!

S: Fine, whatever…

_Actually, it was an interview between Shido and Kahoko._

Aoi quickly ran to the living room to watch the video. He stared at the TV with delight.

K: First of all, thank you for sparing some time with me.

S: Don't mention it.

K: So then, tell the whole world who you are.

S: Um, hello to anybody viewing this video… I'm Shido Noda, princess of Corda. I'm seventeen and um… what can I say… Oh yeah! I'd like to say hello to my friends, especially to the Queen of England!!! What's up, Eli?

K: Ok then… do you have particular hobbies and interests?

S: I have. Let's see, I like to go out and have fun. Also, I like to read, write, and watch in flat screen LCD TV. Um, I also play the guitar and the piano. I compose songs, listen to any type of music, surf the internet and play "Farm Bill" on Facebook, and draw. I like to hang–out and stuff… That's all!

K: *jaw drop* wow, you have a lot of hobbies and interests…

S: Well, it would suck if I only had one…

Aoi couldn't believe it either. But this made him more interested in knowing her more.

K: Do you play sports?

S: No. I play Nitendo Wii.

K: Any particular genre of music?

S: Um… pop, pop–rock, alternative rock, rock, R&B, country, j–pop, classical…

K: Ok, Ok! I now that you like every type of music!

S: So why did you ask if you already knew?

K: *sweat drop*

K: Anyway, let's move on. Ok, who's your favorite singer?

S: I don't know… but if you base it on what I'm listening to these days which is country–pop, it would be Taylor Swift.

K: Favorite food?

S: Caviar and sushi.

K: Fave drink?

S: I like to drink fruit juices and different kinds of tea…

Since he's getting a lot of information, he decided to write it all down in paper, but he couldn't catch up with Shido's answers.

K: *pants* ok, we're down to the last basic question… what is your motto?

S: Don't know, don't care.

K: Ok then, describe yourself.

S: I'm not a perfect person. I do a lot of bad things, but I'm not bad. Also, I'm not saying that I'm a saint; I just do well every now and then. And also, if I would describe myself in one word, it would be "talented".

_Two hours later…_

Aoi almost fell asleep because of the boring questions…

K: I'm getting tired…

S: How many more questions are you gonna ask me?

K: Let's see… WHAT?! A HUNDRED AND FORTY!?

S: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

K: Ok then I'll ask you the last question!!!

S: Finally!!!

K: Ok… what are your dreams for the future?

S: Huh?

S: Well… I don't have any dreams right now… but I'd love to know what it's like to have Robert Pattinson as my boyfriend.

K: Seriously?!?

S: I'm just kidding!!! But wouldn't it be fun?

K: HAHAHA!!! No… seriously… *creepy look*

S: Um…*sweat drop* I just wanna be happy with my life! You know… be with someone who loves you no matter what… that would be awesome…

S: You know what I'm talking about right Kaho? I now you do… *sly grin*

K: What the heck are you talking about…?

S: Hihihihi!!!

K: Quit it!!!

"Cut the crap already…" Aoi said, exhausted. That's enough information, he thought. Suddenly, he smelled something burning. He then remembered that he left the stove open.

"OH S***!!!" he rushed towards the burning food and tried to get it off the stove. But the pan was so hot, so instead, he used the fire extinguisher and sprayed the thick foam all over the place. When he finished, he realized that he just did a violation. "Oh my god! I'm going to be dead!!!" he said, panic-stricken.

After a couple of minutes when the fire was completely stopped, Big Brother called Aoi to the Confession Room.

"Aoi, go to the Confession Room right now!" Big Brother exclaimed.

And without delay, Aoi ran to the Confession Room, bracing himself for the punishment Big Brother's gonna give him.

Quickly making his way to the Confession Room, his heart pounded so fast like a drum roll. His mind was blank and he has no idea what punishment he's going to face. Will it be eviction?

_What are you talking about? He can't be evicted 'cause he's the only person in the house!!!_

Oh yeah! Thanks Narrator!!!

As I was saying: what's it gonna be? No sleep for five days? No food for this week? Or worst, will his head be shaved bald?!?

Aoi: NO PLEASE!!! I love my bouncy and soft hair!!!

At last, Aoi was in the Confession Room, waiting for Big Brother's punishment….

"Aoi…" he began…

_**I'm glad to finally talk to my narrator in this chapter!!**_

_**Oh yeah, bet you wanna know who the assassins are huh?**_

_**It's a really big secret! And I just wanna say that I'm addicted to Pinoy Big Brother!!**_

_**Yun lang!! haha!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**---Chapter III—-**

Bring Me to Life

Aoi was afraid. He'd never been like this before, but now, knowing that he screwed- up big time, he has the right to be as afraid as he can be.

Big Brother then talked to Aoi.

"Aoi," he said in his usual deep voice. But this time, with anger (or fake anger, as I call it every time I watch PBB). "You knew very well that you're not allowed to use the fire extinguisher except in the case of a real fire."

He sighed nervously. "Yeah… I know…" he then folded his arms and continued to explain. "But if I'm not going to do it, there may be a real fire inside your house. Do you want that to happen?"

"Are you questioning my rules?" Big Brother asked him.

"No! No Big Brother!!" His eyes widened. He didn't mean to do that.

"Look," Big Brother said as Aoi bowed his head and prepared to listen to a well- deserved scolding. "I'm the law here. I run this house and whatever I want you to do, you do. And whatever I want to happen, it happens. So you better watch your mouth when talking to me, Aoi."

"Yes…" he said like a five-year-old apologizing, "I'm so sorry…'

Big Brother drew out a long sigh. "And what do you think will happen to you?" he asked.

"The king will send me to a gay parlor..?" Aoi said, imagining the horrifying place as he narrowed his eyes and formed a ridiculous smile.

_Wait a second! Why is Aoi going to a gay parlor?!? And what is the meaning of that face he's making?!?_

Nice question, Narrator! To answer that, we will use the "Flashback Technique".

(Flashback to two years ago)

"Neat place…" Aoi said as he looked around his friend's (guy friend) hang-out.

Then his friend started to touch his rippling arm muscles. "I'm really glad you like it…" the friend whispered to his ear.

"What are you…doing?!" Aoi gasped as he felt his friend's hand touching his butt.

"Oh nothing, just seducing you…" his gay friend giggled.

"What the hell—!" He was shocked to see lots of guys approaching to him wearing gay-ish outfits and started to join in the fun.

This gives me the creeps… (Sign of the cross) Then, they stripped him and who-knows-what happened to him that night… in the gay parlor…

_[Katy Perry's "You're so Gay" plays in the background, making the fanfic writderfr ………………………………………………………….]_

_I'm really sorry… she had numb fingers and started to type weirdly……._

(Back to present!! BACK TO PRESENT!!!!)

_Hey… You ok?_

Yeah…Yeah… Just… scared….

_But why did he smile?_

Just… Don't ask…

Ahem… S-so Big Brother spoke again.

"No Aoi. Your punishment is more horrifying than that…" he said casually, though he knew he can't hide the shock in his voice.

(Big Brother's thoughts: What the f*** is he talking about? And what's with that smile?!)

"Excuse me..?" Aoi said. "Why are you quiet?" he said worriedly.

"Nothing… Anyway, the moment you wake up tomorrow, that's when you'll find out what your punishment is…"

He nodded. "Okay… Later, Big Brother…"

_Outside the Big Brother House…_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick-tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no…_

"…Woah-oah-oah-oh! Woah-oah-oah-oh!!" Shido sang as she danced inside the bar with her cousin Kahoko and Kazuki's fiancé Yuura.

"It's a good thing you brought us bar-hopping with you, Yu!" Kahoko laughed as she swayed her hips with Yuura.

(Kahoko narrates)

This is my brother's fiancé, and our best friend Yuura Himeno.

She's a top fashion designer. In fact, the outfits that we're wearing now are her creations!

If you're asking about her love story with my brother, it's very funny! It all started when they met at a convenient store back in Melodia. She was buying condoms for her brother while Kazu was paying for sanitary pads. When they met, they couldn't help but LOL at the counter. It was ridiculous really…

Anyway, she's the greatest friend any princess could have!!

(Back to story)

Shido was in hype, though she's a little bit tipsy. But hey, it doesn't hurt to get drunk once in a while. She danced and danced and sang along to the music.

"… ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here..! " she sang. As a mater of fact, Shido is one heck of a party animal. She leads the crowd to dancing, she always gets the last glass of tequila, and she always ends up in someone's table flirting with a bunch of guys when she's drunk. One time, she almost had sex with a middle-school boy. But thank goodness she was with Ryoutaro back then…

One hour later, Shido got drunk, while Yuura and Kahoko are tipsy.

"Hey Shi… are you drunk..?" Kahoko asked, a little bit sleepy.

Shido shook her head and laughed crazily. "Ha ha!!! Like, what the f*** are you talking about, slut?"

"Yep, she's drunk!" smiled Yuura as she drank another glass of vodka.

Kahoko sneered. "You're getting drunk too…" she reminded her.

Yuura finished the glass of alcohol. "Ha! Who's drunk?!"

Then she felt a pang in her stomach and started throwing up. She admits that she's a weak drinker. Meanwhile, in a dark corner, Shido is with a guy and they're turning each other on…

"Hey ya good-lookin'…" Shido smiled at him. "My name's not important anyway… you just wanna f*** me right?"

The guy touched the underside of her bosom. "Not yet…" he whispered, "I intend to kiss you first…"

So then the two of them kissed so hard that Shido almost choked. They got outside the bar, and continued the hard kissing inside the guy's car.

His cellphone rang.

"Is she with you, Etou?"

"Yes," Etou whispered so Shido wouldn't hear him talking. "I'll be with you later, Azuma…"

Etou turned off his phone and continued his love session.

"Let's have it here, boy…" Shido then began to unbutton his shirt. "I can't wait for your tricks…"

Etou kissed her neck and tasted her mouth. When they finished, they're catching each other's breath. "Not now, you naughty girl… I'm much better if you use me under the sheets…"

And so they drove away the place and left the unaware Kahoko and Yuura.

"Where is she?!?" worried the two of them.

Meanwhile, the two of them was driving by a cliff. It was a long way down and if you should fall, you'll be dead because there are pointed boulders at the bottom. Etou drove faster than he did before until it was faster than the speed limit.

"It's too bad I can't have sex with you before you die, Princess Shido…" he said as he drove the car to the dead end of the cliff. "But that's okay-- I'll be so damn rich anyway!!"

Before the car would reach the cliff, Etou jumped out of the car and left the unaware, unconscious princess in the brink of death.

The car fell of the cliff… Etou looked down and called his team mate on his cellphone.

"Hi Raiza…" he greeted.

"Did you kill her?" she asked.

Etou smiled. "The princess will be dead in three… two…"he counted down.

The moment the car reached the bottom, it exploded and burned into pieces. It was like watching the fires of hell from up above, swallowing the poor girl's soul. And the princess of Corda is gone.

"…One. She's burning down there." He smiled creepily. He was then accompanied by Azuma.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked Azuma as he watched the fiery destruction with Etou.

"You bet." He said, "But I regretted not having sex with her…" he laughed.

Azuma laughed with him as well. And they left the scene of the crime not leaving any trace of evidence or clue because all of it went burning down with the dead princess.

--

"_It will be alright…"_

"…_huh…"_

"_My head hurts…"_

"_What happened..?"_

"_Who…who are you..?"_

"_Rest your voice…"_

"_Close your eyes…"_

"_You'll be safe… Shido."_

--

_Day 2 of Aoi's stay in the Big Brother house…_

"_Help!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aoi!! Save me!!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_HELP!!!"_

"WHAT THE—?" Aoi exclaimed as he opened his eyes. He looked around, and realized that what happened is all just a dream.

"That's weird…" he scratched his head. _I thought that someone was really in danger…_, he thought.

He got up from bed, scratching his back. Then, he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

The moment he got out of the bathroom, he noticed a red laser beam darting towards him. He quickly avoided it.

"What was that?!" he wondered. He then remembered his punishment. Soon, the whole house was a laser maze, like the one you see in spy movies.

"Good morning Aoi." greeted Big Brother. Obviously, it's not quite good for Aoi.

"What's happening?!" he said as he ducked for another approaching laser beam.

Big Brother sounded happy. "It's your punishment. For the entire morning, you have to avoid the entire laser maze or else you might get hurt with a third-degree burn…" he explained.

"WHAT?!?" Aoi continued avoiding the laser beams. But after every beam he avoided, comes another one in his way. He jumped, ducked, flipped, rolled, and ran… you know the rest…

_After 2 hours of laser beam-avoiding…_

_Aoi was in a ridiculous pose, with his feet off the ground, standing with one hand, with his right arm twisted towards his back and his entire body bended to the left. Then fired another dozen of laser, and he quickly changed his position, making him look like the Dancing Shiva of India._

_He can't take it anymore. His body was aching because of the movements he had to do and he was getting tired of avoiding every single beam. He had to do something besides ducking the beams: he had to cover himself and attack._

"Are you alright, Aoi?" asked Big Brother in a teasing tone.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he said with a mix of exasperation.

Big Brother then flashed a picture of Shido when she was eight on the T.V. "Since you've made it to the living room, I thought I'd give you more motivation…"

_Oh my god, she's cute!_ , he thought. Seeing her in a lacey dress with her hair done in pigtails was more than enough motivation for him. Then he had an idea. He could get the framed picture hanging on the wall right in front of him. And just in the nick of time, he grabbed it before another beam struck him. Every beam bounced off the glass surface, and with this, Aoi made his way to the kitchen to get the silver tray for a stronger shield.

"Ha! Who's laughing now, huh?!?" he teased. He then continued shielding himself everywhere he went…

_Yippee!! He did it!! Though I suggest that he should've got that knight's armor displayed in the bedroom. Still, that was a pretty smart move!! Go Aoi!! Fight for the sake of your job!!! _

_Meanwhile, friends and relatives arrive in the Palace of Corda to see the Princess in her peaceful rest…_

"Shido…" sobbed King Hiroto. He just couldn't take the tragedy that happened to his one and only daughter whom he loves more than his own life.

Prince Keiichi was there, silently observing his pale sister in a peaceful sleep. He felt envy; he had never slept as peaceful as her.

Ryoutaro was there, his forehead creased. His heart was filled with anguish as he saw her face and thought of the accident that happened to her. _Why did this have to happen?_, he thought with remorse.

Kahoko, Kazuki, and their older brother and sister were there, comforting each other with hugs as they glance at Shido's weak body.

Yuura was there too, and she felt that it was all her fault. She should've take Shido somewhere else so that this didn't have to happen.

They were all inside her room -- once aloud with blaring music from her speakers, now quiet with sobbing and sighing. Even outside the room, family and friends pour out their tears. Len suddenly entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but," he said in his usual, calm tone, "Doctor Shinobou is here."

"Ah, yes…" the king wiped the tear in his eyes, "Please let him in."

Ousaki Shinobu then entered the room to answer the call of the king.

"You were asking for me, your highness?" he asked, putting down his brown leather bag on a table near her bed.

"Yes Ousaki. I want to know how she was doing when you brought her here…"

Ousaki then felt her hand and checked for vital signs. "When I brought her here, her vital signs are weak, but her heart was still beating." He explained. "But now, her hands are cold and her pulse is weak…"

Kahoko cried even more and her sister embraced her as they worried. Seeing this, Ousaki smiled at them and told them that she has a chance to live.

"Don't lose hope. Not yet…" he turned to Hiroto. "Your daughter will live, sire. I'm very sure of it…"

"Thank you, Ousaki…" the king smiled faintly.

Ousaki looked at Shido and took both of her hands. "You are still alive…" he touched her face and whispered in her ear, "Just open your eyes… Don't give up…"

_

"_I'm… I'm not dead am I..?"_

"_You are still alive…"_

"_I… am alive?"_

"_But…Why can't I see anything…?"_

"_Just open your eyes…"_

"_Don't give up…"_

___

Ousaki got up and took his things. "Please do keep an eye on her and if anything happens, just call me…" He looked at Shido again before he left.

_Shido exhaled and started to breathe softly…_

_Hiroto felt her breath and every head turned to look at her. Seeing her breathe, the king, Keiichi, and everyone inside the room has found brand new hope._

"Shi-shido…" Ryoutaro gasped. Mixed emotions are seen in his face, but the ones that dominate are hope and faith.

"Her pulse is getting stronger..!"

"Thank god!"

_Then she struggled to open her eyes, though her eyelids felt heavy. She gathered every strength left just to lift up her eyelids and slowly, she opened her eyes until she could see light._

"Shido!" cried king Hiroto as he held on to the hand of her daughter.

_She opened her eyes, but the view was blurry and unfocused. She blinked, and then she heard voices that are familiar to her. She blinked again, and her view was back again. She then recognized the face of her father, brother, cousins and friends._

Everyone inside the room then celebrated the return of Shido from her long rest.

Ryoutaro took her hand and smiled at her so dearly. "Welcome back…" he said as tears burst out from his eyes.

_She then bent her lips and smiled, and opened her mouth and said to them,_

"I'm… alive…" as she smiled feebly but full once again of life…

__

"Thank god I'm still alive!!!" Aoi felt triumphant after crossing the maze. Now that he's outside the house, he could finally relax his tired body and get some shut eye. He lied down on a chaise near the pool and sighed heavily.

He rested his eyes for a while, and then he noticed that he's falling asleep. Before he knew it, he's starting to have a dream…

And so this is his dream…

..

.

_Where am I? Why is everything in black and white?_

_Who… Who's there? Can you tell me who you are? Where am I?_

_Hi Mr. Kaji…_

_Woah! It's the Princess of Corda!! I must be dreaming!!!_

_I guess I must be too… But how did you get in my dream?_

_Your dream? I thought this was my dream!_

_So maybe we're dreaming of each other huh?_

_You might be right… Oh, pardon my manners, your highness…_

_You don't have to be formal with me, Mr. Kaji…_

_Well, you could call me Aoi, um, Shido._

_It's funny… my heart just thumped…_

_._

_.._

… Little did he know that at the same time, Shido was sleeping and dreaming of him…?

_Your heart thumped? Well, could you explain why?_

_I… I really don't know, Aoi. Maybe it's because you said my name…_

_You… you're quite honest with your feelings, huh?_

_W-well, uh…_

_I like you too. A lot. I liked you ever since I met you, princess…_

_You made it beat faster… Can you hear it?_

_I can hear it, Shido… Can you hear my heart too? It's going nuts for you…_

_Oh Aoi, I just want to kiss you right now…_

_Kiss me… Even just in a dream, kiss me please…_

**[RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG]**

Shido jumped up from her bed. It took her a few seconds to recognize the ring tone of her phone, and then she picked it up.

"Hello..?" she said, still startled and amazed of what just happened.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!!!" greeted her dad on the other line. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Its 2 o'clock" she grunted, "Can I have some rest here?"

"Why, you've been sleeping for about a day now! And it's not just another 2 o'clock in the morning…"

"…IT'S THE DAY OF PREPARATIONS, SWEETHEART!!!"

_**I HATE THE GAY PART!!! But I'm not against the homo or bi-sexual, I'm just horrified by the idea of Aoi being raped.**_

_**That's all…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**--Chapter IV---**

Even In a Dream

_Kiss me… Even just in a dream, kiss me please…_

_Shido?_

_Where did you go?_

[Espionage music plays as wake up call]

Aoi suddenly opened his eyes in alarm. "HUH!?"

He looked around and saw this six-foot man crossed-arm in front of him. The man looked like he's in early thirties, with black hair swept to the left side and rubicund eyes that stare with seriousness. "Good, you have woken up." He said with a tone of superiority, "Get ready and follow me…"

"W-wait! Who are you?" he asked, still frightened by the man.

The man turned his head and said "You will find out later, Aoi Kaji."

_Freaky!_ , Aoi thought. _Who's this guy? Is he another creep from the espionage team?_

_But he continued to follow the man anyway. And to further understand the situation, let's go back to what happened an hour ago inside the Confession Room._

BB: I'm glad you came here, Akihiko Kira. Or should I say Agent Seven.

AS: It is my duty to help anyone in need of my services.

BB: So, as the famous bodyguard who saved the American President from assassination, and captured the fugitives alive, I chose you to train an aspiring bodyguard so that he could serve and protect the beloved Princess of Corda.

AS: I accept the task you have given me Big Brother. And it is a great privilege to help this young man destined to protect the kingdom's precious gem.

BB: As I expected, you, Agent Seven, are a very honorable and respectable man. I hope that you could change this boy into a man by teaching him different skills in twenty four hours.

AS: I assure that I could finish my job in exactly twenty four hours, and that he will be the most deserving bodyguard for the king's daughter.

BB: Once again, I salute you Agent Seven. And thank you.

AS: You're welcome, Big Brother.

_So now, they're outside the spacious Activity Area filled with gym equipment, obstacles, and shooting ranges. _

"WAH! What's going on?!" Aoi widened his eyes.

"YOU!!!" Akihiko pointed towards him, "Do a thousand push-ups in thirty minutes!!!"

"WHAT?!?"

"PUSH-UPS!!!" Akihiko then fired his gun towards the sky. As the sound echoed, Aoi started to do some push-ups so that he wouldn't anger this weird trainer who, I think, is a wacko.

"ONE, TWO, --- DON'T BE A BABY!!! THREE, FOUR….."

_Meanwhile, outside the Big Brother House, Shido and her family are busily preparing for her upcoming eighteenth birthday…_

"Blue tassels over here, ecru placemats over there…." She directed to her maids as she checked her list. Of course, everything's got to be perfect for this occasion and by that I mean everything must be according to her plan. She planed her party to be a masquerade ball, with a twist of a treasure hunt. She thought that every guy in the party must find the missing glass slipper that she's wearing and the lucky guy will have the chance to dance with her. She thought also that this idea is ridiculous—who would want to dance with some virtual stranger who found the missing slipper?

"Not me…" she answered herself, yet again. Then her little brother Keiichi turned up in the middle of this bureaucracy.

"Oh, Keiichi! You surprised me." She said as she looked at her brother from head to toe. "Will you be wearing that outfit on my birthday?"

Keiichi, looking as adorable as ever in the lacey prince charming outfit, stared blankly at her sister. "Don't you like it..? It was made by Miss Yuura…"

_Oh please don't tell me that again_, she sighed heavily. "Tell her to make something more…" she was searching for the appropriate words, "simple and mature. You're not some doll, you're a young man." She reminded him.

Although he looks like he's enjoying the comfy feel of the frilly blouse, he nodded in agreement with his sister and proceeded to his dressing room. Right after he had left, Shido received a call from Nami.

"Wazzup, sister?" Nami greeted on the other line, "I'll be there in thirty minutes for the pictorial. I just got late by the heavy traffic…"

(Shido narrates while Nami chats)

This is Nami Amou, a professional photographer for a monthly magazine.

Although she writes a few articles about me in the mag, I can say she's really into photography.

She always carries her camera around, along with her blabbering mouth. But hey, I like this girl.

She may be pesky, but she's a great confidence-booster. Just like a dose of Vitamin C…

(Back to story)

"…Shido…SHIIIDOOO!!!" Nami called on the other line. But Shido was distracted by the sight of Ryoutaro who's know walking towards her.

"S-sorry, Nami. Okay then, I'll talk to you later…" She put down her phone as Ryo stood in front of her, looking down with mixed emotions of embarrassment and sadness. He let out a sigh and broke the silence.

"Nice to see you… um I—"

"Ryoutaro, don't go faking with me now." She said, attempting to sound mad. But she wasn't, in fact, she feels bad for him.

But he looked at her and took a step closer.

"No, I mean it. It's nice to see you again. I was longing for your gaze these past few days, and I couldn't help myself. I'm still in love with you."

Ryoutaro gave her a warm smile like nothing happened two days ago. She widened her eyes in surprise, and forced herself not to blush.

"Ryo, are you sure you're alright? I mean, don't you have a fever?!" looking at him in disbelief, she said.

"I'm as healthy as a horse!" he cheerfully answered. But Shido gave a smirk.

"If that's the case, that must be a really sick horse…" she joked. The two of them started to laugh.

"I thought that I might see a different Shido when I walk in, but it looks like you haven't changed…" Ryoutaro said. The two of them are now walking along the terrace.

"And you're still the fool who's irrevocably in love with me." She patted him behind his shoulder. "Don't you ever get tired of playing that never-ending game of chance?"

"Nope. And never will…" he gave her a mischievous smile. She raised her brow and talked with him and laughed like they used to.

_Big Brother Corda Activity Area, three hundred squats later…_

Aoi fired his gun and the bullet went through the cardboard target. "Still a little off-target…" he cursed.

"That's because you're doing it wrong." Akihiko said as he approached Aoi. "Give me the gun." He commanded.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the center of the target. "See? Just use your left hand to support the gun. Only the right hand holds it." He instructed and Aoi nodded.

He fired again, this time his left hand out of the way. The bullet made a little hole in the center of the target, making Aoi smile. Consequently, Akihiko gave him a thumbs-up. "Nice shot."

"Hey, Mr. Kira," Aoi said, "Do you think I can pull this off? I mean…" he walked to Akihiko, feeling unsure about his current progress.

"You're good kid. But I need you to become better so that you can be the best." He smiled at Aoi and patted him on the back. "So…"

"So..?" echoed Aoi to him. His smile caused a shiver to run down his spine. He doesn't like the look Aki's giving him. (Remember, it could mean ANYTHING!)

_Oh come on… here you go again with your sick yaoi fantasies!_

What are you talking about Narrator? I was gonna say that Aki's gonna give him a hard time and play airsoft!

_Oh… I thought that you were touching the yaoi subject again like last chapter…_

Getting back on the story, the next thing they did was airsoft. Emphasis on the airsoft…

Akihiko kept on bugging him with plastic bullets, good thing he was wearing Kevlar. But man, did he feel those bullets!

"Aww man! At least give me a chance to actually use my gun!!" he whined.

"You can't whine if you've been ambushed, kid. Come on and fire!"

Aoi, feeling extremely annoyed, answered back with a rain of bullets. "You asked for it!"

Plastic bullets were racing towards the surprised Akihiko. But it didn't bother him; instead he saw this opportunity and gave a sneak attack while Aoi was busy with firing bullets. He ducked behind the props and aimed for Aoi's gun. He released a smile and pulled the trigger.

The bullet struck the gun's magazine, and Aoi dropped the gun.

"S***!!! You tryin' to kill me or what?!?" he jumped, startled by the sneaky move.

"Expect the unexpected, Aoi." He said, "And yes, if I were the enemy I'd say I was trying to kill you."

Aoi gave him a blank expression.

_Going back to the palace, Nami arrived while Shido and Ryoutaro were cheerfully talking. Because of her nosy nature, she got out her camera and took a couple of pictures._

"This is incredible!" she said to herself, "I like the juiciness of this scoop!!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed as someone took her camera. "Gimme it!!"

Len sighed and took hold of the camera. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" he grunted.

"Len! Nami!?" Shido and Ryoutaro gasped in unison.

Nami scratched the back of her neck while Len crossed his arms. "It's your stalker," Len said, "trying to get a stolen shot of you two..."

"Well, excuse me, your highness!" Nami wiped off the camera in his hand. "I was minding my own business till you butted in!!"

"Of course you are…" he said with sarcasm, "Minding your own business by intruding other people's lives!!"

"Quit it guys!" Shido came in between them. "Nami, let's go to our photo shoot. And we'll be seeing you two later."

She dragged Nami away from Len and the two brothers talked.

"Ryoutaro, haven't you learned your lesson already?" Len asked Ryoutaro, unmindful of his feelings.

Ryoutaro chuckled. "You're as nosy as Nami, Len."

"Don't compare me with that crazy woman." He became mad. Seeing this, he answered his question.

"Well, I guess I haven't yet. It's hard to quit. It's like smoking a cigarette." He smiled to himself, "She's addicting, Len."

Len glared at Ryoutaro for his answer. "You know, you're just wasting your time."

"I get it," Ryo smiled at him, "You're trying to make me realize that I'm wrong for wasting my precious time on her rather than using it in something more productive by reading books about how to rule Kin one day…"

"That's right."

Ryoutaro glared back, surprising Len. "It won't work, brother."

Even though he was taken aback, Len continued convincing his brother anyway.

"So you're saying that you'll let this girl take over your entire life even though she doesn't seem to be interested in everything you do?" He said, not realizing that he just pulled the trigger.

"Why do you even care?!" Ryoutaro grabbed Len's collar. "It's my life! Stay out of it!!"

Len threw a defiant stare. "I care because I'm your brother, and because you're a Prince of Kin!! You don't care about the kingdom but you care about yourself!! You're so selfish that it makes me look bad!!!"

_0.0??_

Len's words struck him. _Selfish..? Am I really that selfish..?_ Since when did loving someone become selfish? But then he realized, that it's because he wanted her so badly that he forgot about his own kingdom. He loosened his grip on Len, and then he finally decided to put down his hands. He gloomed and said nothing in front of his twin. He sighed heavily and walked out from the sight of his brother.

Kahoko was passing by when she saw a glimpse of Len's profile. Although in side view, his face looks beautiful. But it didn't hide the look of disappointment he got earlier. Wanting to now what happened, Kahoko suddenly approached him.

"Len…" she called out to him, "are you alright?"

He took a deep breath and answered. "Yes. I'm just trying to get some air in my chest…"

"Is that so? We could just take a walk in the garden if you like…" Kahoko offered to him. A good suggestion. Maybe the sight of flowers might calm him down.

"Okay."

They walked in the palace garden, Kahoko admiring the sight and scent of different flowers. "Ah! This is quite refreshing!" she exclaimed, "Don't you think so, Len?"

"Yes…" he answered. But he wasn't astonished by the flowers or their fragrance. Instead, he looked at Kahoko while she happily approached a bougainvillea. She smiled, her cheeks turning as red as the flowers. The sight was refreshing indeed, and he felt a smile spread upon his face.

"Len, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me about it…" she turned to him. A light breeze passed by, making her hair dance with the wind.

"Actually," he said, trying to hide the blush he felt crawling on his face, "I feel better now. Thanks, Kahoko…"

Kahoko gave him a warm smile, as warm as the summer sun. A streak of red escaped as it colored his face.

A few moments later, he talked to her.

"Kahoko, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"You already did…"

"Well… can you be my date for the party..?"

This time, Kahoko blushed. She could feel her heart jumping up and down in her chest as blood rushed through her veins. _Am I dreaming?_ She pinched herself. Ouch!_ This is not a dream!!!_

She smiled from ear to ear as she grabbed his hand. "Yes! I'd love to, Len!!"

He could feel the warmth of her hand traveling throughout his entire body. His heartbeat got a little faster as he saw and felt Kahoko. And, without noticing, he curved his lips upwards and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kahoko…"

_Is this another tsukixhino moment or what!? I so darn love the simplicity of their love team!!_

Uh, Narrator…? I know you love this pairing but we still have to finish a fanfic here…

_Gimme one second to look at them… *^-^*!!! Okay! I'm done!!!_

_Let's take a look back inside the Big Brother House… Hmm, looks like Aoi's training is nearly done!!! What's left for him to do is to fill up the simple questionnaire given to him by the officials of the palace._

Evaluation:

What will you do if the princess was kidnapped?

"Rescue her of course!" he exclaimed. _This is quite easy!! ,_ he said to himself.

What if you were the one who's been kidnapped?

"Uh… I'll skip this one and answer it later."

If you have to choose, what will it be? Your life or hers?

"Hers…"

If you have to choose, what will it be? Her life or your parents'?

.

.

.

12. How will you tell her that there's a bomb in her purse?

.

.

.

If you were asked "How would you like the princess to die?" would you prefer assassination over murder?

"What kind of questions are these?!?" he blurted out. "THESE QUESTIONS ARE UNANSWERABLE!!!!!"

"Hey, hey!! Take it easy, Aoi!!" Big Brother tried to calm him down. "Those are just questions!"

"These questions drive me mad!!" he cried, "Its torture!!!"

"Oh boy…" Big Brother sighed. "Please explain it to him, Kira…"

Kira took over and said: "These questions will determine your psychotic ability and thinking. It's like determining if you think like a criminal… or if you're just downright insane." Aoi just gave him a perplexed look.

"Well, questions like this will surely make me insane!!!" he pointed out. "How did you answer this?!"

_Should I give him the answers? _Akihiko thought for a moment. Well, he could tell him that he didn't answer that part of the test when he was applying for the job. But that would be cheating. And a respectable man like him never cheats. He just smiled at Aoi.

"You'll just have to figure it out."

_Shido's pre-birthday photo shoot…_

"That's it!!" Nami cheered as her camera flashed continuously. "I want some of those, now give it to me!!"

Shido struck several poses wearing a black satin gown with a very low neckline. Although it felt uncomfortable, she'll just have to get used to it.

It was for Nami's article after all.

"Alright!! Take-five!!" Nami signaled a break. "You look astonishing, Shido!! Oh, how I wish to have a figure like yours!!"

"Then better get ready to eat raw fish!" she nudged her friend. "By the way, what's the title of your article?"

Nami then lifted her hands and held out an imaginary banner. "'From Princess to Queen: Her Transformation throughout the Years…'"

The princess whistled. "Sounds fabulous! I love it!"

"Hey, do you mind if I use some pictures from your private album? I really need them for the article…"

"Oh, alright… but I get to pick the pictures. Just to make sure it won't make the rest of kingdom curious…"

"Speaking of curious…" Nami stopped walking and crossed her arms, "I really wanna know what's between you and Prince Ryoutaro of Kin..." she gave her a smile. A smile that was silently telling Shido to blurt out the truth. But the truth is, well, not confidential. She raised her brows and narrowed her eyes, Shido's signature "The Look."

"You ALMOST forced me to tell it all, Nami." She smiled flatly. "But if you wanna know something," she whispered in her ear, "we're off your hot list."

The photographer then looked back at the creepy face the princess is making. "H-hey…" she squinted her eyes. "Stop giving me that look!"

"I'm not doing anything…" she continued to stare at Nami.

"Yes you are!!! Cut it!!!"

And in just a second, Shido returned her natural, pleasing gaze at Nami. "Man, you always fall for 'The Look'!!!" she giggled furiously at the embarrassed girl in front of her. Nami pouted and walked away from the laughing princess.

"Aw, come on Nami!" she laughed while her friend eagerly exited the scene.

---

"_THIS _IS ABOMINABLE!!! YOU THREE ARE THE WORST ASSASSINS TO WALK IN THIS BUILDING!!!" _Let's just think that the person, who said this is unidentifiable and will remain anonymous throughout the story, shall we?_

Etou, Azuma and Raiza bowed their heads while the voice buried the three alive with bad, bad words. Raiza almost cried but she didn't give in and gathered all her pride to stop the heavy feeling forming in her chest.

_Oh yeah, the Writer wants to plug in the character history of the three guys here. It will take just a minute._

Azuma Yunoki, the charmer who kills his victims using his pretty face and irresistible ways. Expert in disguise and trickery.

Etou Kiriya, can handle any type of weapon. _Walang kawala ang biktima._ His victims are always on target and he is good in close combat.

Raiza Natsumi, the gunslinger who owns every deadly gun known to man. Strategy and a good-old 45-caliber gun is her key to a dead human target.

(Back to Story)

After a shower of words just to tell them "YOU'RE FIRED!!!" the three went out and reflected a while.

"I really wanna kill that S.O.A.B.!!!" Etou kicked a rock off the ground. It struck a garbage can in an alley. While the crashing sound startled the stray animals, Azuma sighed and stayed calm while Raiza was still quiet.

Finally, Azuma spoke. "Well, at least nothing can hinder me from running my company and membership in Mafia…" he smiled a little and looked at the still outraged Etou. "And you could always go back to studying in your uncle's boarding school…"

"Huh!" he backlashed an empty can across the sidewalk. "So much for a summer job!! And now you want me to rot in that prison-like institution!?!"

"But you're still sixteen Etou," Raiza said reproachfully, "you have so much time to do all the killing that you wanna do."

"Shut it, B*!!!" he yelled at her. But Raiza just sighed at the mock he gave. _What a brat…_

_Let's get back to the Big Brother House._

_After a couple more mind-boggling questions, Aoi had finally figured out the answer to the questionnaire. Good for him!!_

Still feeling a little jumpy from the last activity, Aoi and Akihiko walked out the living room to the dining area to eat the fancy meal Aoi had prepared in between the boxing and wu shu lessons. Roast beef and greens with a splash of red wine, *drools* the best way to have a feast.

At first, Aki couldn't believe that a guy like Aoi could actually cook, but after the first bite…

"Kid, you can cook better than my mom!!" he exclaimed, "Who taught you how to cook?"

"My mom…" Aoi answered while he reached for the bottle of red wine.

"Your mom is amazing! How could she raise a guy like you?" the man joked as he ate heartily.

The two then continued the happy conversation while eating the hearty meal till it comes to the point that the subject was about Aoi.

"By the way, why do you want this job anyway?" Aki drank his wine, "You know that you're risking your life to protect others', right?"

Aoi suddenly stopped eating and drank a gulp of water. He took a deep breath.

"I want this because," he paused, "Why do I want this job anyway?" he asked himself.

"Well, maybe it's because I… I want to… I mean, I, uh…" he stuttered and went red. "Man, how do you say this?!"

Seeing him flushed and somewhat mystified by what he feels, Akihiko let out a roar of laughter.

"Hahaha!!!" he fell down laughing, amused by this boy's confusion. "You like her!! I knew it!! Is it love at first sight, my boy?"

"Shut up…" he covered his head behind his folded arms. _I'm humiliated enough, thank you._

Akihiko got up his seat and approached Aoi at the other side of the table to give him a pat on the back. "Congratulations, Aoi!! You finally found your reason!!" he cheered.

"It's a great motivation, you know. Thinking of your loved one while doing that risky job, it feels like you're never in danger at all." Aki said, cozying up for a little heart to heart talk. "That's why I always think of my beautiful wife, Midori. I always think about her love and her smile…" he smiled gently.

Aoi suddenly popped out his head. "It's strange to see you like that, Mr. Kira…" he furrowed his brows. "For a professional bodyguard…"

He smirked. "People often say that to me… it's not that weird. You know Aoi, everyone has their own weaknesses. As for me, it's my wife. As for others, money, power, food… you know the rest."

"I'm getting the point."

"You see, Aoi, the true measure of a man is not how tall he stands, how much power he has, or how intelligent he is. It's measured by how much love he has in his heart… that's what I've learned in my thirty years here in this planet."

Aoi beamed as Akihiko gave him a fatherly nudge. _He's right_, Aoi thought, _my dad always says that for every great man, there's an even greater woman… I never thought that I would actually be here if it wasn't for the fact that I'm growing fond of the princess…_

His young pair of fresh eyes looked towards his aging pair of orbs, and then he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside his stomach.

"I want to have a son just as naïve as you are someday…" the man ruffled his blond hair with his warm hands. And in return, the boy just smiled.

"I hope so…"

_And now we all know, that even a man as stiff as Akihiko, could be broken down to pieces by the precious sentiments life has offered him. Aoi, on the other hand, was the only stranger that witnessed this side of him. I feel bad, though. How come when we watched the Secondo Passo, Akihiko was so harsh to poor Hino Kahoko? Well, that's for you to answer on your own… _

_Shido was now all alone, walking along the hallway to her bedroom. She was still thinking about what Ryoutaro said to her that morning._

"Stupid." She shook her head, trying to ignore the thought coming in her mind. "Stupid, stupid."

She opened the door and took off her shoes to dive herself into her bed. For a moment, she imagined that she was up in the clouds, her pillows and her soft bed made her relax a bit. But it didn't erase the brain wave she had moments ago.

"Stupid… Ryoutaro… you're so stupid…" she tightened her grip on her pillow and hid her face behind it. _Why do you love me so much?_

_Doesn't he get tired of hoping, of dreaming that one day, I'll finally love him? Doesn't he get tired of the repeated heartbreaks? I don't want to make him wait… I don't want to make him suffer… I don't want to kill him inside and leave him with nothing… nothing…_

She cuddled up and slept for a while. She dreamt about nothingness… until a bright smile appeared into thin air and washed away all of the darkness.

It was his smile again. His lively smile. For just a while, it made her feel better, even in a dream.

But she wondered. Why does he always appear every now and then? And why…

Why does she know his name?

It is strange, she knows. But is it possible, that even in a dream, love can happen?

_My heart knows that I'm in love… but I can't figure out what's happening…_

_Please don't wake me up… not yet…_

_For all I want is to see your smile…_

_Even just in a dream…_

_**I'm sorry for the wait. I was really sick with stomach flu and my head was spinning… you don't wanna know the rest of the details.**_

_**Thank you minna-san!! I'll try to update soon!!**_


End file.
